Some Kind of Magic?
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: One shot .. Regina and Emma wake up in bed together ..


**A.N. ** _One shot .. follows no specific show time line .. this is me just dreaming out loud ..__  
><em>

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina opens her eyes and something is .. no, not something .. _someone_ is pressed up against her. A mumble breaks into the early morning and Regina gasps. She would know that voice, no matter how quiet .. _Emma_.

Yes, Emma Swan is indeed the _someone _who is currently wrapped around her. Emma's arm tightens around her waist, pulling her closer and Regina realizes two things quickly. For one, Emma is _naked_ and for the second, Emma's hand has now moved from her stomach up to her _breast_.

"Miss Swan!" Regina tries to move away from the bear hug like grip Emma has her in and the intrusive thumb that has started to caress her nipple.

Emma hears a voice .. a strangely familiar voice, yelling her name, pulling her out of unconsciousness. She opens her eyes to see a wave of raven tresses and .. _what the fu - _

"Miss Swan! Get off of me this instant!"

"Why are you naked?!" Emma shrieks. "Why am I naked?! Why am I .. how am I in your bed?! Regina, get off of me!"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Yes, why didn't I think of that?"

"This isn't funny, whatever kind of - "

"Oh yes, of course, this must be _my_ fault. Why on earth would you think this _predicament_ would be my idea? And .. and stop doing that _thing_ with your thumb!"

Emma realizes where and _what_ her thumb is currently doing and groans loudly, while trying to pull her hand away to no avail.

"This is a nightmare. That's it, I'm just having a horrible nightmare."

For some reason, Regina takes offense to this comment, she doesn't understand why but Emma's words cut into her. "Please, I know you want me."

"Excuse me?!"

"You are hardly subtle, dear."

"Okay, yup, this is definitely a nightmare."

Regina pinches Emma's arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Regina?"

"Not a nightmare, Miss Swan." Regina goes to remove her fingers from the spot she has pinched but finds she can't. _Interesting._

"Regina, help!" Emma's thumb has stopped it's gentle caress but now she is cupping Regina's breast in the palm of her hand.

Regina can't help but laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh, Madam Mayor."

Regina feels a familiar tug sweep through her, it starts in her stomach and then it flutters softly down, between her legs. Emma's heat alongside her own, Emma's scent .. _vanilla and cinnamon .. _Emma's voice, it's just all too much .. _Emma. _

Regina tries to roll away but instead finds herself rolled over, now facing the blonde. Which doesn't help the _too_ _much_ of Emma because now she is face to face with soft features, sea green eyes and _lips. _

"Emma .. " She watches as light eyes darken to forest green and they begin to close as Emma's lips seek hers.

Regina pulls back in alarm. "What are you doing?"

Emma smiles, that half smirk, half smile, Regina has always found captivating. "I'm figuring it out."

Regina goes to speak but is silenced by a kiss. A kiss that starts out soft and timid but then builds to taste and texture of tongues and teeth. A kiss that begins on the flesh but ends in the soul.

When they pull apart, they find, they can indeed, pull apart. They both flop back onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling. They take a moment to try and collect their thoughts as well as their heart rates and breathing.

Regina is the first one to speak. "How did you know .. how did you know kissing me would break this .. _peculiar_ curse?"

"I didn't."

Regina sits up, pulling the sheet around her. "What do you mean you didn't? Why did you kiss me then?"

Emma looks up at her, a soft gaze that makes Regina's heart swell. "Because I wanted to. And I don't think it was a curse per se."

"Emma, it was some kind of spell .. some kind of - "

"Some kind of magic?"

Regina captures Emma's eyes and nods her head slowly. "Yes."

Emma sits up and takes Regina's hand into her own. She slips her fingers along Regina's. "I think this happened to show us .. " Emma shrugs and looks away.

Regina looks down at their joined hands and she knows what Emma is trying to say. She knows being vulnerable is not their strong suit, so she does what she does best. She teases the Savior. "So, still think this is a nightmare, Miss Swan?"

Their eyes meet once more and Emma pulls Regina into her arms and cups her face. "No, I think .. I think this is a beautiful dream come true_._"

**~sqsqsqsq~**

**A.N. **_Okay, so I may or may not have listened to the song, _I don't want to miss a thing, by Aerosmith, _when I wrote this._ _I wonder if there will ever be a day where I can listen to a song and **not** think of Regina and Emma .. _***sighs* **_I just want to take a moment and thank the readers who have favorited/followed/reviewed my SQ muses. It's very sweet and unexpected. So thank you, thank you .. truly, truly. _**_  
><em>**


End file.
